Zuid-Korea
Zuid-Korea, officieel de Republiek Korea (Koreaans: Daehan Minguk), is een land in het noordoostelijke deel van het Aziatische continent op het zuidelijk deel van het Koreaans Schiereiland dat na de splitsing van het land Korea in 1945 officieel bekend werd als de Republiek Korea. Zuid-Korea grenst aan de gedemilitariseerde zone met Noord-Korea, de Gele Zee, de Straat Korea en de Japanse Zee. Zuid-Korea heeft ongeveer 3000 eilanden die met name voor de zuidelijke en westelijke kust liggen. Er wonen ongeveer 50 miljoen mensen in Zuid-Korea. Geschiedenis Na de Koreaanse Oorlog keerde de regering van de Republiek Korea in september 1953 terug uit Busan, waar ze tijdens de oorlog gevestigd was, naar Seoel. Het zuiden ontving veel financiële hulp van de Verenigde Staten, soms bijna ter grootte van het nationale budget. Syngman Rhee verstevigde op oneigenlijke wijze zijn positie in de regering en liet zich in 1954 voor een periode van acht jaar herverkiezen. Aan zijn bewind kwam echter een einde na een studentenopstand in 1960. Yun Bo-seon werd toen verkozen tot president, maar deze werd in 1961 door majoor-generaal Park Chung-hee door middel van een staatsgreep weer afgezet. Park Chung-hee was ontevreden over de maatregelen die de regering had genomen. De nieuwe militaire leiders beloofden om het land snel weer een democratisch gekozen bestuur te geven. Hoewel de militairen ook beloofden zich niet beschikbaar te stellen voor het presidentschap, brak Park Chung-hee deze beloften en won de verkiezingen van 1963 met een krappe meerderheid. Ook in 1967 won Park de verkiezingen. Volgens de Zuid-Koreaanse wet kon een president maar twee termijnen aanblijven. Via een amendement werd het Park mogelijk gemaakt zich ook in 1971 weer beschikbaar te stellen. Hij won de verkiezingen van Kim Dae-jung met een kleine meerderheid. Onder Park Chung-hee werden de banden met Japan genormaliseerd en de band met de Verenigde Staten verstevigd. Dit leidde er toe dat Zuid-Koreaanse militairen meevochten in Vietnam. In 1971 plaatste Park Zuid-Korea weer onder militair bewind en ontbond het Lagerhuis en in 1972 werd een nieuwe grondwet aangenomen die Park de controle gaf over het parlement. In de jaren erna werden vele dissidenten opgepakt. In 1979 werd Park Chung-hee in het Blauwe Huis doodgeschoten door een lid van de Koreaanse geheime dienst, Kim Jae-kyu. In 1980 greep generaal Chun Doo-hwan de macht. Zijn rechterhand was Roh Tae-woo die in 1988 het presidentschap van Chun Doo-hwan overnam. Op 18 mei 1980 brak in de stad Gwangju een studentenprotest uit, dat door het leger bloedig de kop werd ingedrukt. Het publiek reageerde geschokt en de roep om een democratische regering werd groter. In 1987 was het zover, aan de vooravond van de Olympische zomerspelen werden door de Zuid-Koreaanse regering drastische maatregelen genomen die het land op weg hielpen een democratische natie te worden. In 1992 werd voor het eerst in 30 jaar een president verkozen die geen militaire achtergrond had, Kim Young-sam. In de jaren die volgden, werd de ingeslagen weg van democratisering voortgezet. In 1997, het jaar van economische crisis in Azië, werd Kim Dae-jung gekozen als president. Kim was een voormalig dissident die onterecht veroordeeld was als aanstichter van het incident in Gwangju. Kim stelde de ‘Sunshine policy’ (zonneschijnpolitiek) in om op die manier toenadering te zoeken tot Noord-Korea. Dit leidde uiteindelijk tot een bezoek van Kim Dae-jung aan Kim Jong-il, de leider van Noord-Korea. Voor zijn inzet werd Kim Dae-jung beloond met de Nobelprijs voor de vrede in 2000. Beschuldigingen van corruptie wierpen echter een schaduw over Kim Dae-jungs presidentschap en in 2002 werd Roh Mu-hyun de nieuwe president van Zuid-Korea. Op 25 februari 2008 nam Lee Myung-bak het roer van president Roh over. Lee was de voormalige burgemeester van Seoel en genoot bekendheid als degene die Cheonggyecheon restaureerde. Dit was een stroom die vroeger door de oude stad liep en ooit op initiatief van Lee gedempt was om een weg aan te leggen. Demografie Bevolking De voorouders van de Koreanen zijn waarschijnlijk afkomstig van Mongoolse stammen, die zich in Korea vestigden in het 3e millennium voor Christus. De groei van de bevolking is eeuwenlang slechts klein geweest. Er was weliswaar een hoog geboortecijfer, maar ook het sterftecijfer was heel erg hoog. In de eerste helft van de 20e eeuw begon de bevolking snel te groeien, met name door verbeterde hygiëne en vaccinaties. Dit werd nog eens versterkt in de 2e helft van de 20e eeuw toen de levensstandaard nog eens werd verhoogd. Het geboortecijfer bleef uit traditie hoog, terwijl het sterftecijfer laag werd en ook de levensverwachting sterk steeg. Tussen 1958 en 2001 werd de bevolking meer dan verdubbeld. Door ingrijpen van de Koreaanse overheid (promotie van gezinsplanning) werd het gemiddeld aantal kinderen per gezin van 6 in 1960 verlaagd tot minder dan 2 in de jaren negentig. De verwachting is dat het maximum van de bevolkingsgrootte wordt bereikt rond 2020. Ondanks de overheersing door vreemde volkeren is de bevolking van Korea etnisch zeer homogeen: 99,8% van de Koreaanse bevolking is etnisch Koreaan. In april 2005 waren er 378.000 buitenlanders in Korea. Dit zijn voornamelijk industriearbeiders, die uit Zuid-Aziatische landen als Sri Lanka, Bangladesh, Myanmar (Birma) stammen. Taal Als taal wordt er het Koreaans gesproken. Exacte classificatie van het Koreaans staat ter discussie, maar het wordt door velen beschouwd als een isolaat. Sommige linguïsten klasseren het bij de Altaïsche taalfamilie. Het Koreaanse schrift (Hangul) is alfabetisch en fonetisch. De daarnaast gebruikte Sino-Koreaanse karakters (Hanja) en meer dan 50% van de Koreaanse woordenschat is, al dan niet rechtstreeks, ontleend aan het Chinees. Religie In 2005 had ongeveer 22 miljoen of 46,5% van de Zuid-Koreaanse bevolking geen religieuze overtuiging. Voor het overige deel is 13,7 miljoen christen (29,3%), van wie 8,6 miljoen (18,3%) zegt protestant te zijn en 5,1 miljoen katholiek (10,9%); 10,7 miljoen is boeddhist (22,8%) en minder dan een half miljoen (1,0%) behoort tot verschillende kleinere religies waaronder het confucianisme, chondogyo en het wonboeddhisme. De grootste christelijke kerk in Zuid-Korea, Yoido Full Gospel Church van Paul Yonggi Cho, is in Seoel gevestigd. In 2007 stond het ledenaantal van deze pinkstergemeente op 830.000, met zeven zondagse diensten vertaald in 16 talen. Samen met Yoido Full Gospel zijn 11 van de 12 grootste kerken in de wereld gesitueerd in Seoel. Zuid-Korea is ook het land dat, na de VS, het grootste aantal zendelingen over de aarde heeft uitgezonden. De islam in Korea wordt geschat op 45.000 als gevolg van zo’n 100.000 buitenlandse arbeiders uit moslimlanden. Bestuurlijke indeling Het land is bestuurlijk opgedeeld in zestien bestuurseenheden, te weten negen provincies en zeven steden. Zie hiervoor: bestuurseenheden van Zuid-Korea. a = Herziene Koreaanse Romanisatie b = Naam van Seoul Geografie Zuid-Korea ligt op het zuidelijke deel van het Koreaans Schiereiland. Dit bergachtige schiereiland wordt geflankeerd door de Gele Zee in het westen en de Zee van Japan in het oosten. De zuidelijke punt ligt aan de Straat Korea en de Oost-Chinese Zee. Het land, met inbegrip van alle eilanden, ligt tussen de breedtegraden 33° en 39° Noorderbreedte en 124° en 130° Oosterlengte. De totale oppervlakte is 100.032 vierkante kilometer. Zuid-Korea kan worden onderverdeeld in vier algemene gebieden: een oostelijke regio van hoge bergen en smalle kustvlakten, een westelijke regio van brede kustvlakten, stroomgebieden en glooiende heuvels, een zuidwestelijke regio van bergen en dalen en een zuidoostelijke regio gedomineerd door de brede stroomgebied van de Nakdong. Zuid-Korea telt ongeveer drieduizend eilanden, meestal klein en onbewoond, die liggen uit de westelijke en zuidelijke. Jeju-do ligt ongeveer 100 kilometer van de zuidelijke kust van Zuid-Korea. Het is het grootste eiland, met een oppervlakte van 1.845 vierkante kilometer. Jeju is ook de plaats met het hoogste punt van Zuid-Korea: Hallasan, een uitgedoofde vulkaan, bereikt 1.950 meter boven zeeniveau. De meest oostelijke eilanden van Zuid-Korea zijn onder andere Ulleungdo en de rotsen van Liancourt (Dokdo), terwijl Marado en Socotra Rock de meest zuidelijke eilanden zijn van Zuid-Korea. Het land kent vele inpolderingen, de grootste is de Saemangeum. Deze polder is ontstaan is door het afdammen van een zeearm. Door het aanleggen van een zeedijk van 33,1 kilometer lang (langer dan de Afsluitdijk, tot dan toe de langste zeedijk ter wereld) is de kustlijn met bijna 100 kilometer verkort. Deze dam is in 2006 gereed gekomen. Nadien is het achterliggende gebied ingepolderd, waardoor een polder is ontstaan met een oppervlakte van 401 km², iets kleiner dan Zuidelijk Flevoland. Steden De hoofdstad van Zuid-Korea is Seoel. Enkele andere steden zijn: * Busan * Daegu * Daejeon * Gwangju * Gyeongju * Incheon * Seogwipo * Suwon * Ulsan Bezienswaardigheden * Haeinsatempel Janggyeong Panjeon, bewaarplaats van de Koreaanse Tripitaka-houtblokken * Jongmyo heiligdom * Changdeokgung-paleiscomplex * Hwaseong-vesting * hunebedplaatsen Gochang, Hwasun en Ganghwa * Gyeongbokgung Klimaat Het klimaat in Zuid-Korea neigt naar een vochtig continentaal klimaat en een vochtig subtropisch klimaat en wordt beïnvloed door de Oost-Aziatische moesson met sterke regenval in de zomer gedurende een kort regenseizoen genaamd "jangma" tussen begin juni en eind juli. De winter kan extreem koud zijn met een minimumtemperatuur die kan terugvallen tot onder de -22°C in het binnenland. Cultuur Literatuur De Koreaanse literatuur kan chronologisch in klassieke en moderne periodes worden ingedeeld. De Koreaanse klassieke literatuur combineerde inheemse volkstradities met de godsdienstige en filosofische principes van boeddhisme, confucianisme, en daoisme. Een mannelijk overheerste, goed opgeleide elite ontwikkelde de klassieke literatuur, van de vroegste tijden tot het einde van de Chosŏndynastie in 1910, gebruikmakend van Chinese karakters. De Koreaanse karakters, Hangeul, werden geïntroduceerd in 1446 maar verkregen geen wijdverspreide goedkeuring als literaire taal tot de 20e eeuw. De toegankelijkheid van Hangeul voor alle klassen breidde de sociale basis van Koreaanse literatuur tijdens de moderne periode uit. Drie Koninkrijken en Verenigde Silla De vroegste voorbeelden van literatuur in Koreaanse bronnen zijn de hyangga (inheemse liederen), die uit een oude mondelinge literaire traditie voortkwamen en zowel godsdienstige als volksboventonen hebben. Voor zover bekend zijn er slechts 25 hyangga overgeleverd, sommige oorspronkelijk daterend uit de 6e eeuw; 14 ervan worden bewaard in een vroege historische tekst, Samguk-yusa (Memorabilia van de Drie Koninkrijken, 1285). Het boeddhisme werd het dominante systeem van denken tijdens de periode van de Verenigde Silla en oefende grote invloed op literatuur en kunst uit. Tezelfdertijd stimuleerde de opkomst van het confucianisme het gebruik van Chinees als literaire taal en bevorderde studie van de Chinese klassieken. Poëzie van Hanshi, in klassiek Chinees en volgens Chinese principes van poëzie samengesteld, maar door Koreanen geschreven, raakte wijdverspreid onder de literaire elite van de Verenigde Silla. Koryŏ en Chosŏn Het boeddhisme bleef een belangrijke invloed uitoefenen op de literaire ontwikkeling van de Koryŏperiode. In 1236 gaf koning Kojong, uit de Koryŏdynastie, opdracht aan boeddhistische monniken de volledige boeddhistische canon Mahayana (een verzameling van sutras, verhandelingen, en als de Tripitaka bekendstaande commentaren) te registreren om goddelijke bescherming tegen Mongoolse invasies uit het noorden te bieden. Gebruikmakend van traditionele blokdrukmethodes, sneden de monniken de tekst in Chinese karakters met behulp van meer dan 81.000 houten blokken, in totaal 6.791 volumes. Tegenwoordig wordt de originele verzameling, die wordt beschouwd als de meest volledige versie van de Mahayana Tripitaka ter wereld, bewaard in de boeddhistische tempel Haeinsa in zuidelijk Zuid-Korea, en de houten blokken worden nog steeds voor de druk van de heilige teksten gebruikt. De literatuur werd van meer belang tijdens Koryŏ- en de Chosŏnperiodes, toen goed opgeleide ambtenaren, yangban genaamd, de plaats innamen van de erfelijke regerende elite. In de traditie van confucianisme werden de yangban geselecteerd door een nationaal examen dat beheersing van literatuur en andere onderwerpen vereiste. Hun werken vormen de meerderheid van vastgelegde Koreaanse literatuur uit de Koryŏ- en Chosŏnperiodes. Sijo, een lyrisch gedicht met een eenvoudige maar toch verfijnde driestrofenbouw, ontstaan in de vroege 13e eeuw tijdens Koryŏperiode en in bloei tijdens de Chosŏnperiode. Vroege sijopoëzie drukte confucianistische idealen met behulp van thema's uit de natuur, later werden elementen van satire en humor opgenomen. Vermaarde sijodichters waren onder meer Hwang kin-I, een goed opgeleide courtisane uit de 16e eeuw die als de belangrijkste Koreaanse dichteres wordt beschouwd, en Yun Sŏn-do, een meester van de vorm die van 1587 tot 1671 leefde. Sijopoëzie werd tot in de 21e eeuw geschreven en heeft, zoals Japanse haiku, internationale populariteit verkregen. Moderne Periode In de moderne tijd, beginnend in de vroege 20e eeuw, namen Koreaanse schrijvers vele verschillende westerse literaire invloeden over, met name realisme, existentialisme en surrealisme, in hun pogingen een reeks moeilijke nationale ervaringen uit te drukken: Japanse koloniale overheersing, de verdeling van Korea en de daaruit voortvloeiende Koreaanse Oorlog, en een periode van autoritair bestuur. Een van de belangrijkste verwezenlijkingen van moderne Koreaanse literatuur is de epische roman in 16 delen T'oji(Het land), dat door Park Kyŏng-ni in een tijdsbestek van 25 jaar werd geschreven (1969 tot 1994). Het werk biedt een levendig overzicht van Korea van de late 19e eeuw tot het midden van de 20e eeuw. Eten en drinken De Koreaanse keuken heeft veel ingrediënten en gerechten die verschillen per provincie. Er zijn veel regionale gerechten die zich in verschillende variaties hebben verspreid door het hele land. De Koreaanse keuken is grotendeels gebaseerd op rijst, noedels, tofoe, groenten, vis en vlees. De traditionele Koreaanse maaltijden staan bekend om het aantal bijgerechten, banchan, die de kortkorrelige rijst begeleiden. Elke maaltijd wordt begeleid door een groot aantal banchan. Kimchi, een gefermenteerd, meestal pittig groentegerecht wordt vaak geserveerd bij elke maaltijd en is een van de bekendste Koreaanse gerechten. De Koreaanse keuken wordt meestal behoorlijk gekruid met sesamolie, doenjang (een vorm van gefermenteerde sojapasta), sojasaus, zout, knoflook, gember en gochujang (een hete peperpasta). Soepen zijn ook een algemeen deel van een Koreaanse maaltijd en worden meestal geserveerd als deel van het hoofdgerecht in plaats van aan het begin of het einde van de maaltijd. Soepen, bekend als Guk, worden vaak gemaakt met vlees, schaaldieren en groenten. Tang heeft minder water en wordt steeds vaker geserveerd in restaurants. Een ander type is jjigae, meer een stoofpot die typisch is zwaar gekruid is met chili peper en kokend heet wordt geserveerd. Sport De vechtkunst taekwondo vindt zijn oorsprong in Korea. In de jaren 1950 en 1960 werden de regels gestandaardiseerd en in 2000 werd taekwondo een officiële Olympische sport.Taekwondo, World Taekwondo Federation] Andere Koreaanse vechtkunsten zijn onder andere taekgyeon, hapkido, Tang Soo Do, Kuk Sool Won, Kumdo en subak. Voetbal is van oudsher één van de meest populaire sporten in Korea. Een recente peiling geeft aan dat een groot deel ( 40,6%) van de Zuid-Koreaanse sportfans zichzelf blijven identificeren als voetbalfans, met honkbal op de tweede plaats bij 25,3% van de respondenten. De peiling gaf echter niet aan in hoeverre de respondenten beide sporten volgden. Het nationale elftal was het eerste team in de Asian Football Confederation dat de halve finale wist te bereiken van het FIFA wereldkampioenschap voetbal tijdens het wereldkampioenschap voetbal 2002 dat gezamenlijk door Zuid-Korea en Japan werd georganiseerd. Het nationale team heeft zich geplaatst voor elk wereldkampioenschap voetbal sinds het wereldkampioenschap voetbal 1986 in Mexico. Economie Sinds de jaren zestig van de vorige eeuw is de economie van Zuid-Korea veranderd van een agrarische industrie naar een maakindustrie met een grote tertiaire sector. De bevolking migreerde van het land naar de industriële centra. Hierdoor is de bevolking van Zuid-Korea momenteel in de steden geconcentreerd; meer dan 85% woont in de stedelijke agglomeraties, met name in Seoel en omgeving, Busan en Daegu. Economische groei In de jaren zestig begon Zuid-Korea aan een economische opmars. Het land veranderde binnen veertig jaar van een agrarische samenleving, die verwoest was door een burgeroorlog, in een geïndustrialiseerde samenleving. In de jaren '80 en '90 van de 20e eeuw stond het land bekend als een van de Aziatische Tijgers: vier landen in Zuidoost-Azië die een snelle en grote economische groei doormaakten. Deze groei kwam vóór de eeuwwisseling tot een eind. Niettemin bleef de Zuid-Koreaanse economie een van de grootste van Azië en ook op mondiaal niveau speelt ze een belangrijke rol. Zuid-Korea is een belangrijke producent van hightech-goederen, maar ook de staalindustrie, scheepsbouw, automobielindustrie en productie van elektronische goederen zorgen er voor dat Zuid-Korea een belangrijke speler is op de internationale markt. Korean Wave Nog een belangrijk exportproduct van de laatste jaren is de Koreaanse cultuur. In het bijzonder Koreaanse films, muziek en televisieseries worden warm onthaald in omringende landen maar kennen ook een groeiende schare fans buiten het Aziatische continent. Dit fenomeen wordt hallyu genoemd, Korean wave. Arbeid In 2005 bedroeg het totale aantal arbeidskrachten 24 miljoen. Daarvan was zowat 8 procent werkzaam in de landbouw, bosbouw en visserij; 27 procent in de industrie; en 65 procent in de dienstensector. De vrouwen vormden 41 procent van de arbeidskrachten. De belangrijkste arbeidsorganisatie is de Federatie van Koreaanse Vakbonden, met ongeveer 1,5 miljoen leden. Landbouw Eind jaren veertig werd er een landverdelingsprogramma uitgevoerd, die tot een landbouwsysteem leidde met hoofdzakelijk kleine private landbouwbedrijven. De snelle industrialisatie en stijgende urbanisatie verminderden het aandeel van de landbouw in de economie; het aantal families afhankelijk van landbouw voor hun levensonderhoud is sinds de jaren zeventig voortdurend gedaald. Zuid-Korea heeft 1,3 miljoen landbouwbedrijven, en het gemiddelde gecultiveerde landbouwgrond voor elk is 1 hectare. Ongeveer 17 procent van het land is gecultiveerd. Het belangrijkste voedselgewas van het land, rijst, wordt op bijna 60 percent van de landbouwgrond geteeld. Andere belangrijke gewassen zijn sojabonen, Spaanse pepers, gerst, kool, watermeloenen, knoflook, uien, radijzen, witte aardappels, rode bonen, maïs en bataten. Een belangrijke ontwikkeling is de grote uitbreiding in de opbrengst van fruit, in het bijzonder appelen, sinaasappelen, druiven, dadelpruimen, peren, en perziken. Andere gewassen zijn onder meer katoen, hennep en zijde. De geschatte veestapel in 2006 was 9,1 miljoen varkens, 2,5 miljoen vee, en 570.000 geiten. Bosbouw en visserij Sinds eind jaren zestig is Zuid-Korea een van de belangrijke vissende naties van de wereld geworden, met een moderne vloot van meer dan 650 schepen die in verre wateren opereren. Ook wordt er gevist in nabije kustwateren. De havens van Ulsan en Masan zijn ontwikkeld als diepzeevisserijbases met visverwerkingsinstallaties. De vangst in 2007 was 3 miljoen metrische ton. Pijlinktvis, weekdieren, ansjovis, tonijn, snoekbaars en makreel zijn de belangrijkste vangsten. Zuid-Korea voert de meerderheid van zijn timmerhout in, maar de herbebossing heeft sommige boomaanplantingen voor commercieel gebruik versterkt. De houtopbrengst van het land in 2007 bedroeg 5,2 miljoen kubieke meters timmerhout. Mijnbouw Zuid-Korea heeft beperkte voorraden delfstoffen. In 2003 werd 3,3 miljoen metrische ton antraciet steenkool, het belangrijkste mineraal van het land, gedolven, en 6.000 metrische ton zink. Er komen ook kleine hoeveelheden grafiet, ijzererts, lood, wolfram, goud, zilver, en porseleinaarde (een fijne klei) uit de grond. De mijnbouw van kalksteen is belangrijk, daar veel van de opbrengst voor de productie van cement wordt gebruikt, het belangrijkste materiaal dat in nieuwbouw wordt gebruikt. Productie De deling van het schiereiland Korea in 1948 schiep twee uit hun evenwicht gebrachte economische eenheden. Noord-Korea bezat de meeste natuurlijke rijkdommen en zware industrieën die tijdens de bezetting door de Japanners werden ontwikkeld; Zuid-Korea het grootste deel van de landbouwmiddelen en een groot aantal arbeidskrachten. De industriële ontwikkeling in het zuiden concentreerde zich aanvankelijk op de lichte productie van exportgerichte goederen, vooral in de arbeidsintensieve industrieën zoals textiel en kleding, schoeisel, en levensmiddelen. Begin jaren zeventig, echter, begon het zwaartepunt te verschuiven in de richting van de zware industrie. In de jaren tachtig en de jaren negentig wierpen de Koreaanse fabrikanten zich ook op geavanceerd technische industrieën, zoals computercomponenten en halfgeleiders. De productie wordt overheerst door chaebol, grote bedrijfsconglomeraten met zeer gediversifieerde belangen. Zuid-Korea is een belangrijke producent van telecommunicatie- en geluidsapparatuur (hoofdzakelijk radio's, televisies, telefoons en videorecorders) en vervoermiddelen (hoofdzakelijk auto's). De scheepsbouw is de belangrijke industrie. Andere belangrijke industrieën zijn onder meer de vervaardiging van chemische producten, machines, voedingsmiddelen en dranken, basismetalen, en textiel. Energie Electriciteitscentrales op, hoofdzakelijk ingevoerde, aardolie produceerden 62 procent van de stroom van Zuid-Korea in 2006. In de jaren zeventig begon het land kerncentrales te bouwen om zijn afhankelijkheid van ingevoerde olie te verminderen, en in 2006 leverden kerncentrales 38 procent van de elektriciteit. Nog eens 1 procent kwam uit hydro-elektrische installaties. De jaarlijkse productie van elektriciteit was 326 miljard kilowattuur. Vervoer Een goed ontwikkeld wegennet verbindt de belangrijkste stedelijke centra van Zuid-Korea. Het land heeft ongeveer 100.000 km hoofdwegen, waarvan meer dan 2500 km snelweg, met inbegrip van twee nieuwe wegen, één lopend ten zuiden van Seoel langs de westkust tot Mokpo, en de andere ten oosten van Seoel naar de internationale luchthaven Incheon. Het spoorwegnet beslaat 3400 km, waarvan 250 km hogesnelheidslijn tussen Seoel en Busan. In mei 2007 werd de spoorverbinding tussen Noord- en Zuid-Korea eenmalig gebruikt door een passagierstrein. Hoewel dat een grotendeels symbolische proef betrof, beschouwden vele Zuid-Koreanen het korte hervatten van het verkeer tussen de twee landen als een uiterst belangrijke gebeurtenis. De voornaamste havens van het land zijn Busan, Incheon, Mokpo en Gunsan. De Koreaanse koopvaardijvloot bestaat uit 3000 schepen. Korean Air en Asiana zijn de nationale luchtvaartmaatschappijen die het binnenlandse en buitenlandse vliegverkeer verzorgen. Het vliegverkeer stijgt snel in Zuid-Korea. In april 2001 werd de internationale luchthaven Incheon geopend, de spil voor internationale vluchten. De luchthaven ligt op 52 km ten westen van Seoel, en beslaat 5.600 hectare op ingewonnen land tussen twee eilanden voor de kust. Communicatie De massamedia hebben groot belang in Zuid-Korea verondersteld. De vrijheid van de pers is constitutioneel gewaarborgd sinds 1987, toen een democratisch overheidssysteem werd ingesteld. Dit resulteerde in het opnieuw verschijnen van kranten die onder het voorafgaande militaire regime verboden waren en in de uitbrenging van vele nieuwe kranten. Zuid-Korea heeft 139 dagelijkse kranten, waarvan sommige landelijk. In 2000 waren er 364 televisies en 1.039 radio's per 1.000 inwoners. In 2005 waren er 794 gsm-abonnees per 1.000 inwoners. Munt en Bank De munteenheid in Zuid-Korea is de won (KRW; 1000 won is ongeveer 56 eurocent; 1 euro is ongeveer 1785 won, begin juli 2009), uitgegeven door de centrale bank van Zuid-Korea. Buitenlandse Handel Na de verstoring van de handel tijdens de Koreaanse Oorlog en de nasleep daarvan steeg de uitvoer van 1965 tot 1980 met een opmerkelijk jaarlijks gemiddelde van 27,2 procent en verzesvoudigde van 1980 tot 1995. Het land, met weinig natuurlijke rijkdommen en een vrij kleine binnenlandse markt, voorzag zijn snelle economische groei van brandstof door zijn bekwame arbeidskrachten aan te wenden om goederen voor de uitvoer te produceren. In 1996 werd Zuid-Korea lid van de Organisatie voor Economische Samenwerking en Ontwikkeling (OESO), een internationale organisatie die werkt om het economische beleid van geïndustrialiseerde naties te coördineren. De belangrijkste invoer (veel ervan wordt gebruikt voor de productie van goederen voor de uitvoer) bestaat uit industriële machines, aardolie en aardolieproducten, elektronische apparatuur, ijzer en staal, transportmiddelen en chemische producten. De uitvoer omvat onder meer elektronische apparatuur, stoffen, voertuigen, telecommunicatie- en geluidsapparatuur, ijzer en staal, metaalgoederen, computercomponenten en kleding. De invoer in 2004 werd getaxeerd op US$ 224,5 miljard en de uitvoer op US$ 253,8 miljard. De belangrijkste handelspartners voor de uitvoer waren de Verenigde Staten, Japan, Hongkong, Singapore en Duitsland. De belangrijkste partners voor de invoer waren de Verenigde Staten, Japan, Duitsland, Saoedi-Arabië en Australië. Politiek en staatsinrichting Zuid-Korea is een parlementaire democratie. De oprichting van Zuid-Korea in 1948 is vooral verbonden met de naam Syngman Rhee, de eerste president. De president wordt direct gekozen door het volk voor een periode van 5 jaar. De premier van de regering wordt uitgekozen door de president, die een kabinet leidt van 15 tot 30 personen. Het Zuid-Koreaanse parlement (Gukhoe) bestaat uit 299 volksvertegenwoordigers, die voor een periode van 4 jaar zijn gekozen. Er bestaat geen senaat. Enkele politieke partijen in Zuid-Korea zijn de regerende rechtse conservatieve Saenuri Partij, de centrumlinkse liberale Democratische Verenigde Partij, de linkse liberale Verenigde Progressieve Partij en de Nieuwe Progressieve Partij. De huidige president van Zuid-Korea is Park Geun-hye. Zij is de eerste vrouwelijke president in de geschiedenis van het land. Klimaat Het klimaat van Zuid-Korea is een gematigd klimaat met 4 seizoenen. Tijdens de winter wordt het klimaat beheerst door koude en droge lucht van het Aziatisch continent. In de zomer overheersen de warme en vochtige luchtmassa's die uit de Grote Oceaan worden aangevoerd. De meeste regen valt dan ook in de zomer. De lente, die eind maart, begin april begint, is aangenaam, behalve wanneer fijne gele stof van uit de Gobi-woestijn wordt aangevoerd. De beste tijd voor een oponthoud in Zuid-Korea is het najaar. De jaarlijkse regenval ligt bij ongeveer 1000 mm in het noorden en 1300 mm in het zuiden van het land. Verkeer en vervoer De belangrijkste internationale luchthaven is Incheon International Airport, echter ook de luchthavens Gimhae International Airport, Gimpo International Airport en Jeju International Airport hebben geregeld internationaal luchtverkeer. Zuid-Koreaanse luchtvaartmaatschappijen zijn Korean Air en Asiana Airlines. In onder andere Seoel is een metro. Tussen de grote steden rijden treinen verzorgd door Korail; de hogesnelheidslijn KTX is sinds december 2004 in gebruik genomen.